Impala Rol Story: Meg POV
by SweetMusicDreamer
Summary: Mentirosa profesional, torturadora por excelencia, enfermera de ángeles esquizofrénicos. Demonio por encargo. Twitter Role Fiction. ImpalaRol. Megley, Destiel, Megstiel.
1. My name on your table

** :)**

**IMPALA ROL STORY: MEG POV**

* * *

><p><strong>MY NAME ON YOUR TABLE<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Qué se cuece por el infierno?<p>

Ah sí, todo.

El hedor a azufre inundaba el ambiente mientras caminaba entre los pasillos de paredes agrietadas, la pintura nacarada estaba descuartillada y sucia de sangre reseca y ceniza que se filtraba junto al humo colándose por las fisuras del techo.

Colarse en la sala del trono nunca había sido tan sencillo.

En mi camino encontré a varios demonios observando mi ruta, mirándome con asco, con ganas de usar los métodos de tortura que yo había usado en la mayoría de ellos, pero me enorgullece decir que el odio que me tenían no sobrepasaba al miedo que les producía tenerme tan cerca. Por mucho que quisieran matarme, estaban demasiado asustados como para hacerlo, por lo que proseguí mi camino con calma y media sonrisa tatuada en el rostro.

Sabía lo que pensaban, una de dos, que la traidora estaba lo suficientemente loca como para intentar rogar clemencia al rey del infierno, o que estaba más demente de lo imaginado e iba a tratar de quitarle de en medio. Que en realidad es un eufemismo para decir que le iba a matar en el sitio.

Pero no, ni lo uno ni lo otro. La simple razón por la que iba a visitar a Crowley, era por aburrimiento. Para molestar, hacerle sufrir un poco.

—Debería salir más, este ambiente con hedor a humano quemado me da hambre.— Pensé, mientras abría la puerta de la sala del trono.

Me abrí paso entre el calor insoportable y di una vuelta por la habitación, la cual si no tuviera un gran trono en medio, habría parecido una mazmorra, carente de alfombras lujosas y adornos preciosos. Acercándome a la gran silla de metal, hice aparecer una chincheta riendo para mí y la coloqué en medio del asiento.

Crowley apareció por las puertas abiertas de par en par, con su traje negro bien puesto y sus zapatos italianos resonando con cada paso. Suspiró al posar su mirada sobre mi sonrisa, y con un chasquido de dedos hizo que su perro del infierno, Juliet, entrara al cuarto gruñendo hacia mi dirección.

Al ver sus intenciones me acerqué a la mesa de madera negra de la esquina y me subí encima.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te ha olvidado hacer las cosas por ti mismo?— Reí nerviosa.

Él sonrió con malicia al ver mi reacción.

—Qué va, solo que no mereces que gaste mi tiempo en ti.

—¿Eso o que no tienes a tus novietes para protegerte?— Alcé una ceja y me senté en la mesa con las piernas cruzadas.

Crowley me envió una de esas miradas que matan, que en su caso podría haberme matado de verdad.

—Yo no necesito ninguna protección, y menos de ésos. Ahora, quita de la mesa o Juliet hará algo más que gruñir.

—¿Le tienes mucho aprecio a esta mesa?— Chasqueé la lengua mientras usaba una uña para inscribir mi nombre en la madera. Al ver mi trabajo finalizado me reí. —Así me recordarás siempre. Y dime, ¿cuál de los dos era tu favorito?

Con un movimiento de cabeza hizo que el nombre desapareciera.

—Ninguno, son ambos igual de idiotas. ¿Y tú qué? Babeas por el plumífero.— Se río y me miró triunfante.

—Oh sí, pobre de mí, me dejó por el ojazos verdes.— Bromeé con tono triste, y suspiré haciendo un gesto de desmayo.

En el fondo, no era broma, es cierto que Castiel había preferido a cada pequeño e insignificante humano de la faz de la Tierra antes que a mí, un demonio que le había cuidado en su etapa de esquizofrenia aguda. Dean Winchester siempre estaría antes.

—Búscate a otro, son todos iguales.— Se sentó de nuevo en el trono, sin chincheta ya. —¿Solo viniste aquí a molestar?

Saqué un cuchillo de la chaqueta y grabé mi nombre de nuevo en la mesa.

—Básicamente, sí.

El muy capullo alzó la mirada haciendo desaparecer la mesa, en menos de un segundo me encontré chocando contra el suelo.

—Juliet, muérdele un brazo o la cara, a ver si aprende.

Me levanté rápidamente y me limpié el polvo de los pantalones con una mueca de disgusto.

—La cara no, la necesito para atraer a los ingenuos. Me costó encontrar un cuerpo bonito, era actriz ¿sabes?— Puse una sonrisa seductora. —Oh, olvidé lo aburrido que eras.

Mi saco de carne era una veinteañera que había dejado la carrera y se había mudado a Los Ángeles para ser actriz. Pobre desgraciada. Probablemente un demonio no había sido lo peor que se le había metido en el cuerpo.

—No, no lo sabía, pero tampoco me importa. No sé ni qué hago hablando contigo.— Levantó una ceja al verme sonreír. —Tu sonrisa no funciona conmigo. Ah, y puedo ser muy divertido si quiero, pero no contigo.

—Cariño, todo el mundo es divertido con este cuerpo.— Me pasé las manos a lo largo de las curvas. —Bueno, eso y otras cosas. Pero, sabes qué, llevas razón. —Di media vuelta y le di la espalda. —Dejaré de molestarte ya que no aprecias mi compañía.

—Tampoco tienes tan buen cuerpo, los he visto mejores.— Sonrió. —Claro que llevo razón, siempre la llevo.

—Alastair no decía lo mismo, ni Castiel...— Susurré pasándome una mano por el pelo. Giré la cabeza sonriendo de forma amarga. —A ti el trono te ha sentado bien, a tu nutrición, me refiero, porque has ganado unos kilitos. Creo que me iré...— Di un par vueltas con el dedo índice. —...a molestar a otro hombre algo menos cómodo y más divertido.

—Será porque no tenían buen gusto.— Decidió omitir el comentario sobre su peso. —Bien, vete, tengo un infierno que gobernar.

—¿Tú qué vas a gobernar?— Murmuré para mí misma, pensando a quién iría a molestar después.

—Te he oído.— Gritó, falsamente enfadado. —Vete a torturar un rato a la gente, que eso se te da bien. Con lo pesada que eres...— Musitó.

—Es mi especialidad.— Pronuncié despacio. Me di la vuelta y le hice un saludo militar. —Hasta pronto, rey del infierno.

—Por eso te lo he dicho, para recordarte tu trabajo.— Sonrió de nuevo. —Hasta pronto, Meg.

—Sabía que te gustaba.— Me reí y le mandé un guiño antes de desaparecer en un pestañeo.


	2. Heaven's blue eyed boy

**:)**

**IMPALA ROL STORY: MEG POV**

* * *

><p><strong>HEAVEN'S BLUE EYED BOY<strong>

* * *

><p>Ahora que he molestado al rey del infierno me voy a ver al repartidor de pizza.<p>

Sabía que el pique de Crowley me iba a costar caro, ¿pero qué es la vida sin riesgos?

Cerré los ojos, y al abrirlos de nuevo, me encontré en un bosquecito observando a un ruiseñor dando saltitos sobre una quebrada rama. Giré ligeramente la cabeza y divisé un borrón beige entre la sombra verde del campo. Castiel notó mi presencia y se acercó con el ceño fruncido, como de costumbre.

—Hola Meg.

Yo realicé un medio saludo con la mano y acorté la distancia para colocarle el cuello de la gabardina.

—Hola. ¿Qué es de tu vida?

—El cielo sigue igual, es un desastre. ¿Cómo va el... infierno?

Suspiré frustrada, y pasándome una mano por el pelo, me apoyé en un árbol.

—¿Tú qué crees? Estoy aquí ¿no?— Hubo unos segundos de silencio incómodo, en los que me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y expresión vacía. —El infierno no es el mejor sitio para un demonio fugitivo. Crowley sigue intentando echarme el guante, y siendo el rey del infierno no le faltan amigos.

Por fin hizo un movimiento, asintiendo la cabeza a modo de entendimiento. Si no lo hubiera hecho, habría seguido pensando que habían cambiado al angelito por un clon de cera de esos que les gusta hacer a los humanos. Incomprensible, inútil y asqueroso, si se me permite la nota.

—Será mejor que no vuelvas en un tiempo, ya sabes de lo que es capaz Crowley si te atrapa.

—Eres tan... angelical.— Sonreí pasando el dedo índice por su mejilla. —¿Te preocupas por tu enfermera?

—No servirías de nada encarcelada en el infierno.— Respondió simplemente tras meditarlo.

—Estar encarcelada es lo último que me preocupa...— Murmuré entre dientes. —Al rey del infierno le va más la tortura. Y por desgracia, tengo una gran diana en el culo.

Se dio media vuelta, no sé si contemplando mi comentario o simplemente olvidando que estaba en plena conversación. Sin siquiera mirarme, continuó estudiando las copas de los árboles, mientras me explicaba, en voz baja, las formas más comunes de esconderme de Crowley y sus secuaces para que no me pudieran encontrar. He de reconocerlo, el angelito sabía de lo que hablaba. Cuando le pregunté de dónde había sacado esos trucos, no me contestó, me miró con la misma expresión de ignorancia y desapareció ante mis ojos. Por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza que tal vez Castiel no había sido tan buen chico como cabía de esperar y había aprendido a esconderse por las malas. Deseché ese pensamiento en cuanto cruzó mi mente. A Cass no le perseguía nadie, supuse. Aunque... No.

¿Al ojito derecho del cielo? No lo creo.


	3. A little taste of scotch

**:)**

**IMPALA ROL STORY: MEG POV**

* * *

><p><strong>A LITTLE TASTE OF SCOTCH<strong>

* * *

><p>El sol alto en el cielo, ni una sola nube tapándolo, una ligera brisa meciendo las hojas. El horror. Noté una gota de sudor bajando por mi nuca lentamente, con cada milímetro haciendo aumentar mi irritación.<p>

Me pasé una mano por el cabello enredado y con una goma que llevaba en la muñeca, me recogí el pelo.

El aburrimiento podía conmigo.

—Creo que voy a darme una vuelta por el psiquiátrico para poner nerviosos a los locos. Es tan gracioso cuando se matan entre sí.— Pensé en voz alta consiguiendo que me ilusionara al imaginar lo histéricos que se pondrían los chiflados al ver mis ojitos negros.

Pero toda mi diversión del día se fue al traste al notar una terrible sensación abrumadora y sofocante en la parte de detrás de la cabeza, punzándome hasta el interior, produciéndome náuseas.

Alguien me invocaba.

En un milisegundo me encontraba otra vez en aquella mazmorra destartalada, mirando de reojo al rey del infierno, quien tan cómodo y prepotente se sentaba en su gran silla de rey. Le rodeé y me apoyé en el lateral del trono. Algún día yo tendré uno de esos y veremos quién es el más guay.

—Deberías agenciarte un móvil, es el invento del futuro.

—Me gusta más hablar cara a cara, además, el último lo rompiste tú, ¿o no te acuerdas?

Intenté no reírme, pero inútilmente se me escapó una media sonrisa. Me solté el pelo tratando de no mirarle a los ojos.

—Vaya, así que te diste cuenta de aquello.

No fue mi intención romper el móvil del rey del infierno, solo estaba terriblemente aburrida y lo tiré al río. El agua se encargó del resto.

—¿Quién iba a ser si no?— Respondió, falsamente enfadado. —El caso, no te he llamado aquí por eso. Quiero proponerte un trato.

—Dime algo que no sepa.— Me senté en el reposabrazos del trono haciendo que se apartara ligeramente. —Hay rumores por ahí, Crowley, de que te has hecho amiguito del angelito. ¿Es eso cierto?

—¿Y no hay rumores de la paliza que le di? Vaya decepción.— Me miró desafiante. Hm, Castiel fue otra víctima del sistema y yo sin saberlo. —Aquí la única amiguita del ángel eres tú. Tengo que recordarte ciertos detalles?— No, no hacía falta. —Él podría haber sido de ayuda, así que le ofrecí algo, pero se negó.

—Si él no aceptó... ¿por qué iba a hacerlo yo?

Me arriesgué a acercarme a su rostro sonriendo intimidante, y él me sonrió de vuelta.

—Porque tú eres más lista y tienes más sentido común. Además piensas en ti misma y no en el bien común, y tengo que decir que mi trato te beneficiaría.

Miré sus labios de forma seductora y le coloqué la corbata.

—Tienes un piquito de oro con las chicas. De acuerdo, hombre de negocios, ¿qué me intentas vender?

—Necesito almas del cielo, algo que como comprenderás no es tan fácil como suena. La opción más fácil era usando al ángel, pero como no puede ser, la segunda opción es con un conjuro, que me deje entrar a mí allí y cogerlas yo mismo. Necesito encontrar los ingredientes, y gente para ayudarme, allí arriba están en guerra. Lo que necesito es tenerte de mi lado, se ve que tienes recursos.— Sonrió, esperando halagarme, inteligente.

—Los recursos que tenga o no, son cosa mía.— Me levanté y di una vuelta en el sitio. —¿Qué gano yo en esto?

—Ganas total inmunidad, te dejaré en paz, olvidaré todas las tonterías que has hecho y tendrás un puesto cómodo en el infierno. Puedes pedir y a lo mejor estoy dispuesto a concederlo. También tendrás mi gratitud por ayudarme, eso no se consigue todos los días.

—Vaya, me dejas pedir... Debes estar muy desesperado. Creo que voy a sacar buen provecho de este trato.

—He dicho que puedes pedir, no que vaya a aceptar todo lo que pidas.

—Si estás tan desesperado como para venir a pedirme ayuda a mí, que me odias con toda tu... alma.— Hice comillas con los dedos en la última palabra. —Entonces estarás dispuesto a darme lo que te pida. Y créeme, será mucho.

—Si te odiara con toda mi alma.— Repitió las comillas. —Ya estarías muerta. Pero bueno, basta de charlar. ¿Qué quieres?— Respondió, moviendo los dedos impacientemente contra el apoyabrazos de su trono.

—¿Qué... quiero? Hm... ¿Qué quiero?— Cuestioné muy despacio pensando bien lo que deseaba. Hice un chasquido con la lengua. —Bueno, seguridad ante todo, quiero vivir tranquila sin que nadie me haga daños innecesarios. Eso para empezar. ¡Oh sí!— Exclamé acercándome. —Quiero súbditos, que cumplan mis órdenes y sacien mis necesidades. Y además...— Me incliné sobre su rostro, poniendo una mano en cada reposabrazos. —Me deberás un favor, que podré usar cuando quiera.

—Hmm...— Se quedó un rato meditándolo, y se levantó con su respuesta. —Te deberé ese favor, cuando consiga las almas.

Sonreí ampliamente al conseguirlo. No siempre se tiene la oportunidad de hacer tratos con el rey del infierno.

—Trato hecho.

Se quedó observando mis pupilas unos segundos, que parecían eternos, consideraba que había algo que quería decir, por lo que no me atreví a abrir la boca.

—Sabes que mis tratos se firman con un beso ¿no?

Sin dejar que respondiera, o abriera la boca de hecho, se acercó a mis labios y me besó. No me esperaba tal sorpresa, pero reaccioné pronto. Llevé una mano a su cuello y con la otra tiré de su chaqueta hacia mi cuerpo mientras paseaba mis labios sobre los suyos. A la vez él bajaba las manos por mi cintura, supongo que no esperaba que le correspondiese. Cuando se separó, la boca me ardía y me sabía a scotch.

—Pues trato hecho, Meg.— Dijo después.

Bajé la mano hasta su corbata y tiré de ella hasta que sus labios casi me rozaban.

—Vendré a cobrar ese favor, Crowley...

—Cuidado donde pones las manos, darling.

—Las pongo donde te gusta. Tendré tu conjuro preparado en una semana. Asegúrate de que los Winchester no se entrometan.— Me alejé y le di la espalda dispuesta a volver a mis asuntos diarios.

—Más bien donde a ti te gusta.— Susurró esperando que lo oyera. —Vale, les mantendré entretenidos.

—Pero no demasiado o sospecharán, deja que se peleen entre sí.— Le mandé un guiño y le hice un gesto con la mano. –Llámame.

Con esto desaparecí.

Y los labios me siguieron sabiendo a scotch.


	4. Do I look Google to you?

**:)**

**IMPALA ROL STORY: MEG POV**

* * *

><p><strong>DO I LOOK GOOGLE TO YOU?<strong>

* * *

><p>Si no encuentras respuestas en la magia puedes recurrir a Google, me han dicho que es mano de santo. Espera no, eso es un ingrediente.<p>

Tercer día que llevaba encerrada en aquel almacén abandonado de Utah. Tercero. Y en Utah. UTAH. Y yo que pensaba que el olor a azufre del infierno era fuerte. Pues el que se desprendía de aquellas paredes destartaladas era corrosivo. Óxido y ratas, eso es todo lo que había allí.

Miré por encima de la pantalla, al caldero humeante que hervía a un par de metros de distancia. Los conjuros son más difíciles de lo que la gente piensa, se requieren muchos ingredientes y un montón de líos en latín o hebreo. Crowley quería su hechizo pronto, y me estaba llevando demasiado tiempo obtenerlo, de ahí que me rebajara a buscar en Google. Pero este ordenador estaba tan lleno de porno que ni siquiera podía teclear dos palabras sin que me saltara un virus informático.

Suspiré tirándome de los pelos. Esto no me llevaba a ninguna parte. Y no es que tuviera ganas de enfrentarme a las represalias del rey del infierno.

Era hora de tomarme un descanso y despejarme. La mejor manera era visitar a mi ángel favorito.

Chasqueé los dedos, y enseguida me envolvió el olor del cuero y la música de ACDC. El auto en el que me encontraba se movió bruscamente. Dean había pegado un volantazo.

—¡Joder! ¡Dejad de aparecer en mi coche cuando os viene en gana!— Gritó el cazador estabilizando el vehículo.

—¿Me he perdido algo?— Pregunté saludando al conductor por el retrovisor. —Te pillé, ojitos azules, ¿qué tal llevas compartir novio con un coche?

A su lado, Castiel se giró para mirarme.

—No empieces, Meg. Dean, Meg me está acosando.

—¿Me lo dices a mí para que te defienda? ¿No eres ya mayorcito, Cass?— Se quejó el humano aún intentando calmar su respiración por el casi accidente.

—Es que siempre está diciendo que somos novios.

—Cass no es mi novio, soy heterosexual, ¿queda claro? Y ahora, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Castiel se cruzó de brazos en un gesto de indignación, y como cabía esperar, su querido volvió para defender su honor.

—A ver, tú, engendro demoníaco, ¿tienes algo que decirme?

—Quisiera opinar si habéis acabado vuestra discusión de enamorados. Primero: ¿en serio? ¿engendro demoníaco? Esperaba más de ti, Winchester. Segundo: eres tan heterosexual como tu hermano. Y por último... él empezó.

—Yo no he empezado nada.— Saltó rápido Cass antes de que yo pudiera volver a abrir la boca.

Dean gruñó por lo bajo, no se estaba enterando de nada.

—¿Qué tendrá que ver ahora mi hermano en todo esto? Está chica no sabe ni de lo que habla…

—Que no somos novios...— Repitió el ángel de fondo.

—Me has llamado chica.— Sonreí ampliamente. —Creo que te estoy empezando a gustar. Que no se entere tu novio.

—¡No a todo!— Exclamó Dean dando un puñetazo al volante, del cual se arrepintió. No quería pegar a su nena.

—Dean, no grites...— Susurró Castiel, molesto por la alteración del volumen. —No es una chica, no deberías llamarla así.

—¿Ahora te quejas de cómo llamo o dejo de llamar a la gente?

—Bueno mi recipiente es toda una mujer...— Murmuré entre la conversación, claro que poco importó mi comentario.

—¿Y encima me obligas a que me calle? ¿Quién eres, mi madre?

—¿Qué he hecho ahora?

—Olvídalo, Cass…

Me aclaré la garganta intentando llamar su atención.

—Oh… Parecéis un viejo matrimonio. Llamadme cuando hagáis algo divertido...

Castiel me miró por el espejo con el ceño fruncido.

—Encima no vengas a picar más, que Dean se cabrea.

—¡Es que no entiendo por qué tiene que insinuar que somos pareja!— Volvió a chillar el cazador.

— Dean, ignórala.

Me levanté del sitio y me acerqué a ellos dos mirando por medio de ambos asientos.

—Tranquilo, ojazos verdes, no pretendía alterarte.— Pasé el dedo índice por su mejilla, y él rápido me apartó la mano de un golpe.

—¿Pero qué te crees que estás haciendo?— Alzó las cejas sorprendido. —Me das asco, tú y todos los de tu especie.

Castiel sujetó a Dean, estaba tenso, pensé que se lanzaría a por mí soltando el volante para lanzarse a mi cuello.

Pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que decirlo.

—Lo sé, prefieres a los hombres... Digo... a los ángeles.

—¡Te juro que la mato!

Castiel tuvo que agarrarle los brazos para que no saltara al asiento de atrás con su cuchillo y me desmembrara. Ya era hora de volver.

— Chicos, sois realmente divertidos, pero no tengo ganas de pelearme con vosotros hoy.

Volví a chasquear los dedos, y me encontré de nuevo donde al principio.

Y vuelta a empezar.


	5. Hell awaits

**:)**

**IMPALA ROL STORY: MEG POV**

* * *

><p><strong>HELL AWAITS<strong>

* * *

><p>Un par de hechizos por aquí, y un par de aliados por allá, es lo que hacen el poder y la supervivencia. Resulta que Sam Winchester había desaparecido.<p>

Pobrecito… Y pensar que su hermanito mayor estaba solo, desprotegido… ¿Cómo iba una a resistirse?

Aunque claramente, había olvidado que su novio me tenía puesta una alarma que pitaba cada vez que me acercaba a menos de dos metros del cazador. Chasqueando los dedos, no solo me encontré frente a Dean, sino bien agarrada del brazo por su ángel de la guarda.

—Déjame adivinar…— Dean carraspeó y se dirigió a mí, con su cuchillo bien afilado en la mano.

—¿Qué? ¿Ni un saludo? ¿Ni un "Cómo va eso, Meg"? Te estás volviendo terriblemente descortés.— Pregunté, fingiendo estar ofendida.

Él continuó, ignorándome, siguiendo tras mi interrupción.

—Has entrado en mi mente, y sabes que Sam ha desaparecido. Y has decidido venir a molestar.

—Querido, soy un demonio, no el mentalista, el único sitio donde podría meterme es en tus pantalones. Pero creo que alguien se pondría celoso.

Ladeé la cabeza para mirar atentamente a Castiel, quien no me había soltado en ningún momento.

—Cass…— Le hizo un gesto con los ojos, tan indirectamente que lo notó hasta la pared.

Suspiré frustrada.

—Eres como un crío llamando a su mami porque le han quitado las chuches.— Callé enseguida, recordando mis actos del día anterior. —Espera no, eso es lo que hice ayer.

Ambos se miraron entre ellos sin decir palabras.

—Quitarle las chuches a los niños es tan fácil. Tan fácil como arrancarles los corazones y aplastarlos con la mano.— Volví a hablar, más para mí que para ellos.

Les quité las chuches. Es verdad, los niños no tienen culpa de nada, además son tan inocentes, deliciosos y tiernos... Mmm...

Meg, atención, que la parejita maravillosa te está hablando. Más concretamente, insultando.

—Eso es bajo hasta para ti…— Murmuró el ángel, soltándome el brazo.

—Engendro demoníaco.— Me atacó su novio.

Se ponen de acuerdo para insultarme, que adorables, y luego dicen que no están juntos.

Castiel me miró mal, como si supiera en qué estaba pensando. Y al parecer, lo sabía.

—Deja de pensar eso… Dean y yo no estamos juntos. No somos como Crowley y tú.

Fruncí el ceño en cuanto esas palabras llegaron a mi entendimiento. Estaba insinuando que Crowley y yo estabamos, como mínimo, liados. Pero por supuesto, no estaba en condiciones de flaquear en esa situación.

—Ya, ojitos azules, y yo voy a casarme con Crowley y voy a dejar de rallarle los muebles.

—No lo sabía, enhorabuena. Os merecéis el uno al otro: el cabrón y la puta.— Dean sonrió mandándome una mirada de odio bajo la misma. Querría haber borrado esa expresión de orgullo de una buena patada en sus partes.

—Oh cariño, no juegues con el fuego del infierno o te acabarás quemando. Crowley ostenta el trono ahora, con él no hay cabos sueltos…

Que se enorgullezca mientras está vivo, que cuando muera, el infierno le aguarda.


	6. Heads will roll

**:)**

**IMPALA ROL STORY: MEG POV**

* * *

><p><strong>HEADS WILL ROLL<strong>

* * *

><p>Una semana más había pasado, y yo seguía sin un hechizo para Crowley. Arriesgado, es la palabra perfecta para describir el encargo. Pero el whisky corría de su cuenta.<p>

Tosí cuando me llegó el humo verdoso del caldero, algo muy raro, asqueroso y musgoso se tenía que estar formando en el fondo del mismo para que el olor del agua turbia, que se revolvía como si tuviera vida propia, me diera nauseas.

A todo esto se le unió un dolor punzante en la nuca, un ardor insoportable, que me hizo cerrar los ojos apretando los párpados con firmeza hasta ver puntitos de colores. Y en cuanto volví a abrirlos ya que el malestar se hacía leve, encontré ante mí una dolencia aún peor.

—No sé si es que me echas de menos y no puedes vivir sin mí, o que no sabes que tengo teléfono móvil.

Dean se rió al ver cómo me masajeaba las sienes. Cualquiera podía ver que estaba agotada.

Tras de mí escuché el sonido del metal chocando, y giré la cabeza para hallar a dos centímetros de mi rostro unas esposas siendo agitadas por una mano de exquisita manicura francesa.

—Gracias, por las esposas, Meg. Me lo pasé muy bien.— Una sonrisa picarona apareció en el rostro de la mujer rubia que ahora se apoyaba en mi hombro.

—Ruby…

Me extrañó ver a Ruby en la misma habitación que Dean Winchester sin que hubiera cuchillos volando alrededor, o lámparas rotas, o manchas de sangre a simple vista.

—¿Estoy en la línea de fuego o…?— No me hizo falta acabar la pregunta, sabían a lo que me refería.

—Estábamos pensando…— Oh, Lucifer, nada bueno podía salir de que Dean pronunciara esas palabras. —…en si para los ángeles beber alcohol es pecado.

Cerré los ojos respirando profundamente.

—¿Para eso me habéis invocado?

Ruby se encogió de hombros con media sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

—Yo te echaba de menos, pero sí, básicamente.— Respondió ella.

—Cabrones…

No tenían ni idea de lo ocupada que estaba. A este paso, mi cabeza sería otro trofeo más en el salón del trono.

Dean descruzó los brazos, apoyándose en la pared.

—Íbamos a preguntar a alguien que supiera del tema, pero Castiel no apar…

—Dean.

Solo hacía falta que el cazador le nombrara para que su novio apareciera a su lado con la cabeza alzada y el ceño fruncido.

—Cass.— Le saludó Ruby, meneando la mano como si fuera la reina de Inglaterra.

—Cass…— Gruñó Dean, que había pegado un salto cuando el ángel había salido de la nada. O de su culo.

—Clarence.— Fue mi saludo para el inocentón de ojos azules.

—Si los ángeles bebéis alcohol estaríais cometiendo un pecado?— Se apresuró a cuestionar la rubia, podía observar que se estaba cansando rápidamente del tema.

Castiel frunció el ceño una vez más.

—Los ángeles no necesitamos beber…

Todos suspiramos. ¿Pero qué coño esperaban esos dos? Estaban intentando sacarle una respuesta a un ángel sobre algo humano y cotidiano. No sabían ni en lo que se metían. Parecía que Dean ya no recordaba al repartidor de pizza.

Mmm… mi repartidor de pizza.

Mientras estaba con mis ensoñaciones, en las que aparecía cierto ángel poniéndome contra la pared, ellos habían iniciado una discusión, en la cual parecía que estaban intentando hacer que Castiel probara la bebida, y no en cualquier sitio, sino en una fiesta.

—¿Qué habláis de fiesta?— Pregunté desconcertada.

Dean se giró y chocó la mano con Ruby, que tenía pinta de estar más animada.

—Fiesta esta noche, sacamos a Cass por ahí, le hacemos beber y le llevamos de putas.

—¿Qué queréis? ¿Ver si arde en llamas?

La rubia asintió con la cabeza, enérgica, yo suspiré. Lo estaban haciendo mal.

—A ver, esto lo organizamos bien. Fiesta en la mansión de Crowley. Si va a matarnos que sea después de destrozar su puta casa.

Ruby desapareció al instante, se la veía alentada y dispuesta.

—No creo que sea buena idea…— Afirmó Cass.

—No lo es.— Contestó su novio, frotándose las manos. Podía ver que ya estaba pensando en bebidas y mujeres ligeras de ropa.

—Una fiesta no es nada sin stripers.— Iba a camelarme al cazador con chicas, aunque sabía que a él le iban más los ángeles. —¿Cómo os gustan: rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, peliverdes, forzadas, disponibles, casadas, maduras, menores?

Ambos me miraron mal, así que aproveché este momento para desaparecer de allí.

Di unos pasos por el jardín de la mansión de Crowley, su perro del infierno me ladró, y yo le respondí con un gruñido.

Volví a aparecer ante Castiel y Dean, que estaban al lado de Ruby, mirando entre dos botellas que tenía la mujer en las manos.

—¿Ron o ginebra?— Les preguntó.

—Ambas.— Dijimos el cazador y yo a la vez.

—Crowley tiene piscina, llevad bañador, o no llevéis nada, a mí eso me da igual.— Les avisé. —Es más, yo voto por no llevar nada y un cinturón a juego.

Todos me miraron mal. De nuevo.

Pero al menos una persona acabaría sin nada encima en aquella fiesta.

* * *

><p>—¡A la izquierda! ¡Más a la izquierda! ¡Joder, Dean, si no lo echas más hacia allá no va a caber la mesa de chupitos!<p>

No importaba la de veces que lo dijera, el cazador no podía entender una simple orden.

—¡Cierra el pico, engendro!

Se irritaba demasiado cuando era él el dominado…

Suspiré al observar como dejaba el altavoz donde le daba la gana, en lugar de donde yo le había especificado. Me pasé una mano por la cara, frustrada, y me di la vuelta para ver a Ruby echada tranquilamente en la hamaca tomando el sol, con Castiel haciéndole de esclavo mulato, echando crema en sus hombros.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tenéis pensado hacer?

La rubia me respondió con un guiño, Castiel ni siquiera se dignó a contestar.

—¡Hijo de puta!

Todos nos volvimos al oír el grito de Dean, quien estaba tirado en el suelo de bruces, casi aplastado por el altavoz. Chasqueé los dedos, haciendo que el altavoz se moviera a su sitio, y el cazador se levantó, con una mueca de molestia hacia mis acciones.

—¿Podías haber hecho eso antes pero me he pasado hora y media colocando mesas?— Exclamó en tono de pocos amigos. —Ahora lo acabas tú, a tomar por culo todo.

—Oh, mi fortachón…— Dije de manera sarcástica, terminando de poner los muebles en su sitio. Tan solo habíamos movido cosas en el patio, el interior de la casa era zona prohibida.

Sacudí las manos al ver el trabajo hecho. Había luces en el porche, la piscina estaba limpia, en tres mesas se dividían los vasos vacíos y las botellas de buena marca, en otra, la comida, desde hamburguesas a tartas de chocolate, cortesía del angelito, y en la última, de esquina a esquina, había vasos de chupito, ya llenos para mayor disfrute. Los altavoces se situaban a los dos lados del jardín, dando espacio para que nadie se matara si le daba por rodar desnudo a lo largo del cenador. El perro, por desgracia o por fortuna, había tenido que irse…Al vestidor de Crowley, si había corbatas rotas y trajes mordisqueados no sería mi culpa, no del todo. Cuando me di por satisfecha, me giré hacia el resto, y tuve que suspirar de nuevo por la escena: Dean prácticamente tirando del pelo a Ruby, cual animadora celosa, y a Castiel intentando separarles, ofreciéndoles una chocolatina.

—Me doy la vuelta un segundo y ruedan cabezas.— Dije en voz alta, aunque dudo que me oyeran. Estaba colaborando con un trío de niños pequeños.

—¿Qué culpa tengo de que éste se ponga celoso? Envidioso.— Ruby sacó la lengua al cazador, y se apartó el cabello del hombro como una diva, antes de abrazar a Cass, arriesgándose a ser degollada.

—Me siento incómodo.— Afirmó Castiel entre sus brazos, pero poco importaba lo que él dijera.

—¡Yo la mato!— Tuve que agarrar a Dean antes de que sacara el cuchillo y le hiciera un bonito tatuaje a la mujer.

Y si la situación no parecía que pudiera empeorar… Lo hizo.

—Que alguien me explique que coño está pasando aquí, no me importa quién, pero que lo haga ya.

La única que no se atrevió a volverse en dirección a esa voz grave y llena de autoridad, fui yo.

Maldición.

—Meg… Ven aquí.

Me di la vuelta despacio con media sonrisa en el rostro para saludar al recién llegado.

—¡Crowley!

—Puta.

Chasqueé la lengua, el dueño de la casa parecía enfadado.

—No puedo evitarlo, es culpa de mi recipiente, es adicta a la tarta de chocolate. La desea. La necesita.— Aseguré, señalando a la mesa llena de comida.

—Meg…— Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y darle más dramatismo. —¿Acaso os he invitado a mi casa?— Se acercó a la mesa de la bebida y se sirvió un vaso de whisky, claramente para calmar los nervios. —En mi mansión no, que luego me robas cosas.

—Joder, ¿para qué voy a querer yo robarte, Crowley? Tus cosas no me interesan.

—¡Fuera de mi jodida casa!

Todos se retractaron un paso al escuchar su grito retumbar. Menos yo, no podía permitirme el lujo de parecer asustada. Le miré a los ojos, él no apartó la vista, era un combate y quien perdiera, sería la ramera del grupo para siempre. Bueno, tal vez no tanto, pero después de haber aguantado a esa tropa de gilipollas me merecía mi fiesta. Ni un solo ruido sonaba alrededor, ni siquiera la respiración acelerada del humano, quien era el que estaba en peor posición para opinar. Al cabo de unos minutos de intensa mirada, Crowley suspiró dándose por vencido y bebió un trago de whisky.

—Joder, aquí ya nadie me respeta…— Murmuró entre dientes, metiéndose en la casa.

Sonreí cuando oí la puerta cerrarse.

La fiesta iba a celebrarse. Aunque rodaran cabezas.


	7. Summer Party

**:)**

**IMPALA ROL STORY: MEG POV**

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMER PARTY<strong>

* * *

><p>—Perdonad la tardanza, he tenido problemas con el bikini. Además, me daba igual haceros esperar.<p>

Me volví a apretar las cuerdas atadas al cuello y comprobé que llevaba bien puestos los vaqueros. Di una vuelta, observando desde el techo alumbrado de la gran casa que iba a ser ocupada aquella noche, a los enormes altavoces, ya bien colocados gracias a una servidora, recorriendo con la mirada la piscina bien iluminada, hasta las mesas con provisiones aún sin tocar. Un aire de confusión me llenó al ver todo el entorno vacío de contaminación acústica y ser viviente. Estaba sola en el inmenso jardín que debía haber estado inundado de música estridente y cristales de vasos rotos por la hierba.

A la vez que me preguntaba dónde estaría la gente, me llegó el olor de palomitas recién hechas, proveniente del interior de la casa. Caminé hacia la puerta de cristal que conectaba con la salita, hincando los tacones con la hierba haciendo surcos en la tierra. Para que luego Crowley diga que no hago nada por él, ya le había dejado los huecos hechos para plantar semillas, y sin cobrar. Me asomé por el translúcido material y solo pude divisar una gran televisión encendida en la pared, por lo que di dos golpecitos en la puerta con los nudillos, y una sombra tras el mismo abrió el cerrojo. Ante mí, una rubia despampanante se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, cubierta solo por un bikini azul y unas bermudas blancas.

—¿Y tu camisa?— Pregunté a Ruby, haciéndole un buen repaso.

—En casa. ¿La tuya?

—¿Quién sabe?

Se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia y me dejó pasar al interior. El olor a palomitas se hizo más intenso según nos tirábamos en el sillón frente a la televisión. Ruby me ofreció unas cuentas de un bol a medio acabar. Parecía que llevaba ya tiempo esperando.

—¿Y el resto?— Miré por el interior de la casa pero parecía vacía.

—A mí no me preguntes.

Nos quedamos unos mirando la tele, comiendo palomitas. Estaban echando un programa sobre reforma de casas que daba bastante envidia. Suspiré aburrida al instante, y cogí un bolígrafo dispuesta a poner mi nombre en el exquisito sillón, cuando Ruby me dio un codazo como advertencia. En pocos minutos me hallé completamente cansada de la situación, y en silencio me puse de pie y me deshice de los vaqueros, quitándome los tacones a su paso. Pude sentir los ojos de la rubia pegados a mi forma mientras corría fuera de la casa y me lanzaba de cabeza a la zona honda de la piscina sin pensarlo. No esperaba que una bomba de agua me siguiera. Y yo que pensaba que Ruby y el agua no se llevaban bien.

—¿Esperamos a Dean y Cass bien mojaditas?— Preguntó con una media sonrisa que prometía actos lascivos en el futuro.

—¡Fiesta, dije!— Grité salpicándola.

Pero visto que los demás no llegaban, Ruby y yo empezamos nuestra propia fiesta, en sinónimo de guerra de agua. No fue hasta quince minutos después, cuando oyeron el grito de un cazador bastante alterado.

—¡Joder, Cass, que podríamos haber cogido el coche!

Ambas nos reímos bien alto para que nos escucharan, y compartimos una mirada de complicidad. Dean se recolocó la camisa echándole una expresión de irritación al ángel confuso, aunque enseguida nos puso la vista encima y se le escapó un silbido. La rubia pudo leer en mi rostro mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa, os habéis cambiado de acera?

Ante su broma tuve que evitar soltarle un comentario despectivo.

—A la misma que tú, encanto.— Respondí.

Él se calló, acercándose a la piscina y arrodillándose cerca del borde.

—Eso está bien, chicas, el rollo bollo. Estáis…— Hizo un gesto de aprobación con los dedos. —…bastante bien.

Mientras Dean hablaba, nosotras habíamos intercambiado un pensamiento y nos habíamos aproximado al borde según las absurdas palabras, que poco me interesaban, salían de su boca. Con un solo vistazo a la mujer, ella me entendió, y agarrando un brazo del cazador, de un tirón le tiramos al agua. Sin esperar a que pudiera salir a la superficie, nos dimos prisa en salir de la piscina.

—¡Corre corre!— Exclamó Ruby, pasando al lado del ángel, quien observaba la escena con la misma cara de quien ve una película en un idioma que no comprende.

Yo, en cambio, me acerqué a él y le di un abrazo, mojándole la gabardina aposta. Corrí en dirección contraria a los gritos del cazador, no demasiado rápido, sabía que no iba a pillarme si no quería. Mas mis intentos de huída se vieron diezmados al chocar contra lo que pensé que era una pared acolchada. Puede que Crowley tuviera que empezar a hacer otra dieta no consistente en scotch y carne de bebé.

—No me toques.— Indicó el demonio limpiándose el traje con una mano, sosteniendo en la otra un vaso de whisky.

—A ti por casualidad no te apetecerá refrescarte, ¿no?— Caminé hacia él y le quité el vaso para darle un sorbo a su bebida.

—No.— Respondió secante, y con un chasqueo de dedos hizo desaparecer la copa.

—Crowley...— Suspiré pero saqué adelante una sonrisa. –¿Me pones un whisky?

—A ti ni agua.

—Eso es para las plantas. ¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo?— Él me miró como si fuera obvio, claramente lo era. –Oh sí, ya lo recuerdo.

No pude divisar la expresión de frustración de Crowley, antes me había girado en dirección a gritos de distinto tono. Podía observar a Ruby bajo el cuerpo del cazador, gritando su nombre para que la soltara, aunque él parecía tener el plan de tirarla a la piscina como había hecho ella. Mientras forcejeaban me vino un pensamiento a la cabeza.

—¿Y si hacemos algo divertido? Empezando por apostar cuánto tardarán esos en acostarse.

—No me importa lo que hagan.

—Espero que no lo hagan en tu cama, tenía pensando usarla yo...— Afirmé como si nada cogiendo una cerveza.

—No vas a usar mi cama.

No, no, no, es todo lo que sabía decir.

—No seas egoísta, Crowley, creo que tengo derecho a usar esa cama.

—¿Desde cuándo?— Preguntó sin cambiar el tono, robándome la lata.

—Por nuestro pequeño trato, encanto. Ahora somos compañeros de negocios.— Le coloqué bien la corbata. —Usaré tu cama.

—Entonces ya no te deberé ese favor.

—No no, ese favor me lo reservo. Pero hablamos sobre comodidades, cosa que aceptaste, y creo que esa cama es cómoda.

—Pero si aquí nadie querría acostarse contigo.— Bufó.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo usarla sola?— Sonreí provocativamente y le envié un guiño, antes de irme a saludar a Cass.

* * *

><p>Media hora después, la situación se había desenvuelto de la siguiente manera: Dean había conseguido tirar a Ruby a la piscina, ella se la devolvió escondiéndole las llaves del coche, por lo que ahora el cazador se hallaba buscándolas como loco. Cass seguía comiendo tarta de chocolate mirando cómo Dean se alteraba cada vez más. Crowley se había quedado dormido en una tumbona del jardín. Y bueno, Ruby y yo ya nos habíamos cansado de bailar, así que decidimos explorar la casa. "En busca de aventuras", había dicho ella, cuando entrábamos al interior, la cocina parecía normal.<p>

Observé alrededor y se me escapa una sonrisa con lo que había pensado.

—¿Crees que tendrá una cámara de bondage?

—Al menos tendrá fustas o cosas de esas…— Respondió ella mirando los cajones, antes de volverse con una media sonrisa. —¿Tanto te interesa?

—Claro que me interesa.— Saqué una cerveza del frigorífico y me senté en la encimera con ella. —Hablamos de Crowley, el misterio en traje.

—Y que trajes…

—No me interesa saber lo que hay debajo de su traje... Me interesa lo que tiene aquí.— Me señalé la cabeza con el dedo. —Sus secretos son poder.

—Como encuentre una fusta pienso perseguir a Dean con ella hasta que se caiga en la piscina…— Ella me quitó la cerveza y bebió un largo trago.

De vuelta a nuestra exploración, llegamos a un largo pasillo con puertas a un lado y al otro. Ruby comprobaba las de la derecha mientras yo las de la izquierda, hasta que hallé una habitación con una cama enorme.

—Rubia, he encontrado su cuarto… La cama es tan grande como su puto ego.

Estaba rebuscando en su armario, lleno de corbatas y chaquetas, cuando noté un tirón en el brazo y de pronto me encontré besando unos labios de mujer. Puse las palmas en los hombros de Ruby para detenerla, pero en el último segundo cambié de decisión y subí una mano por su cabello continuando el beso. Me agarró de la cintura a la vez que yo la empujaba hacia la cama y nos hacía caer sobre el colchón con un ligero bote. Pero pude saborear su boca por mucho más tiempo, pues a nuestra izquierda alguien se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que nos volviéramos hacia él.

—Fuera de mi jodida cama.

—Vamos, encanto, pensaba que ya habíamos aclarado lo de tu cama.— Respondí al demonio con cara de pocos amigos, sin soltar la cintura de la mujer.

—Joder, Crowley, eres un aguafiestas.— Le sospetó la rubia.

—Ruby... no seas maleducada... él es el dueño de la casa.— La miré de cerca y le guiñé un ojo, tirando de la cuerda del sujetador del bikini de ella.

Crowley no parecía impresionado con aquello.

Deshice el bikini de Ruby, dejando que cayera sobre el colchón sin importancia. Pronto nos hallábamos ambas desnudas sobre la cama.

—¿Qué es esto?— Cuestionó Crowley mirando de una a otra.

—Es lo que tú quieras que sea...— Contesté, sintiendo los labios de la mujer en mi cuello.

A la de tres habíamos tirado a Crowley en la cama, entre medias de las dos.

—¿Jugamos?— Preguntó Ruby.

—Jugamos.— Respondí.

Subimos ambas las manos por su torso haciendo que se tumbara, introduciendo las palmas dentro de su traje para acariciar su piel. Ruby se inclinó para besarle, no sin antes mandarme un guiño, que yo enseguida comprendí. Me senté sobre las caderas del hombre y comencé a deshacerle el nudo de la corbata, la necesitaba para usarla como cuerda. Mientras la rubia distraía a Crowley con sus besos y caricias, yo le ataba las manos con la corbata al cabecero de la cama. Ruby se levantó y cogió los bikinis, saliendo deprisa hacia la puerta. Yo dejé un último beso en los labios del rey del infierno, un pellizco en su mejilla y corrí para seguir a la mujer que ya había huido de la escena del crimen. El grito de Crowley pudo oírse desde el jardín.

Corrimos afuera y nos lanzamos al agua sin pensar, cortando el rollo que parecía haber entre el cazador y su ángel, quienes hasta el momento habían estado bastante juntitos en el agua. Al salir a la superficie ambas nos reímos de sus caras.

—Hola, Cass, hola, Dean. De aquí a seis minutos vamos a morir, vosotros también, por ley de arrastre.— Les saludé aún excitada por la broma.

Dean fue a abrir la boca para reprocharnos algo, como siempre, pero los ladridos de Juliet, el perro de Crowley, cortó su frase.

—Vaya, no estaba previsto que fuera tan rápido en desatarse…— Murmuró Ruby metiendo la cabeza entera en el agua para esconderse.

Los dos hombres se miraron entre sí y salieron de la piscina a todo trapo, sabiendo que las represalias del rey del infierno serían terribles.

—¡Cobardes traidores!— Exclamé indignada, viéndoles huir de allí con la ropa mojada ralentizándoles. –Ruby, trae a esos imbéciles de vuelta.

Ella obedeció sin pensar, desapareciendo en el acto.

Crowley caminó con distinción hacia la piscina, arreglándose los gemelos de la camisa.

—Si te pones de rodillas y pides clemencia ahora, te dejaré ir sin daños.

Ante su comentario, yo le dirigí una mirada inexpresiva. Salí por las escaleras despacio, desnuda y empapada. Él me miró pero tampoco hizo señas de que aquella situación le molestase de alguna manera. Caminé hacia él, despacio, pero no paré, continué andando, pasando a su lado y agitando el pelo de forma orgullosa, entrando de nuevo en la casa. Al llegar al marco de la puerta me giré ligeramente y le repasé de abajo arriba con una mirada fría. Escuché sus pasos siguiéndome hasta el salón, donde me tiré en el sofá, cogiendo la cerveza que antes había dejado a la mitad, olvidada en la mesita.

—Ruby ha tenido la decencia de disculparse.

—Yo no tengo decencia.— Contesté con los ojos en la lata.

—Eso está claro.— Él se sentó en el sofá de enfrente, sin cortarse un poco en observar con la mirada sucia mi recipiente.

Aproveché aquello para levantarme y sentarme a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Había que salvar el cuello. Acercándome a su oído, le susurré lo contrario a una disculpa.

—No lo siento.

Crowley llevó una mano a mi nuca y tiró un poco de mi cabello, mostrando lo dominante que podía ser.

—Algún día, cuando no necesite tus hechizos, acabarás arrepintiéndote.

—Eres todo palabras, hombre de negocios…— Le dije, repasando sus labios con la mirada.

Él tomó aquello como signo de que podía abalanzarse a mis labios, y eso mismo hizo. Pegué mi cuerpo al suyo y llevé una mano a su cabello, a la vez introducía la lengua en su boca para profundizar el beso. Al volver a abrir los ojos vi que estábamos en su cama de nuevo, nos había hecho aparecer allí en un pestañeo.

—Al menos podrás usar mi cama.— Dijo con media sonrisa.

—Me has pillado, todo era parte de mi plan malévolo para usar tu cama.— Bromeé acercando el rostro para capturar sus labios.

Se río ligeramente, para luego corresponder el beso y profundizarlo, mientras se acercaba más hacia mi cuerpo. Me separé de sus labios y los llevé a su cuello, deteniéndome para morderle ligeramente antes de continuar mi camino para trazar su clavícula con la lengua. Puso el brazo alrededor de mi cintura, acercando su rostro a mi pecho, y luego comenzó a lamer uno de mis pezones, dando pequeños mordiscos. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido, no pude evitar mover las caderas contra las suyas momentáneamente, y él sonrió, satisfecho. Puse una mano en su hombro, haciendo que se recostara, y tiré de los extremos de su camisa, abriéndola sin desabotonarla, descendiendo los labios por su piel después, a lo largo de su torso, llegando enseguida a deshacer su cinturón y acariciarle por encima de los pantalones. Él se estremeció y se los desabrochó rápido, yo seguí bajando, tomando su miembro en una mano.

—Eres bueno, pero yo también.

—Eso tendrás que demostrarlo, y tal vez te perdone.

Intenté no reír, y le tomé en mi boca, bajando los labios a su alrededor, adoptando un ritmo estable para subir y bajar sobre él. Se estremeció, llevando una mano a mi cabello, tirando de él para que me volviera a incorporar. Pasando la punta de la lengua por mi labio superior, me dispuse a besarle, cuando la puerta se abrió.

Para nuestra sorpresa, un aturdido Sam Winchester se nos quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.


End file.
